


Violin

by Yeenteen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Hetalia, M/M, Making Out, More characters to come, Yaoi, if you squint and look side ways, implied sex, unexpected relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeenteen/pseuds/Yeenteen
Summary: Berwald notices how Mathias is being treated by Lukas. Shit happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey I like this plot. More stuff to come in later chapters. Lowkey, this will get you petty. 
> 
> Thanks for reading ;)

Mathias watches Lukas flirt with Berwald. His heart sinks a bit but he knows he can't compare to Berwald. Mathias was great kingdom but as more people saw how he ruled, instead of seeing an organized ruler that knows how to put his people into place, Mathias as a kingdom had power bolted in his mind and nothing couldn't stop him. 

Seriously, he couldn't stop even if he begged to. 

Berwald was the kingdom everyone wanted. He had a strong army and everyone didn't constantly want to fight him. When everyone was still a part of the Union, when Mathias was still leader, everyone wanted Berwald to take his place, Lukas was one of them. Mathias, in a fit of rage, left home for a while. Lukas still seemed like he favoured the Swede over Mathias, I mean like, all of the Nordics were like that. 

Mathias watched Lukas, smiling and nodding to whatever Berwald said. They were discussing trading but Lukas seems so happy to be in a conversation with him. There was two boxes near where they put their bags. 

The Dane longed for a reaction like that from Lukas when he talked to him, but no matter what he did, he got a negative reaction from the Norwegian man. Mathias felt even more depressed just thinking about it. He really wanted Lukas to be happy, and he wanted him to be the root of his happiness. 

"Hey guys!" Mathias smiled as he walked towards the two. On the way, he picked up the two boxes. Lukas' smile suddenly was washed off his face when he made eye contact with the taller male. Berwald gave him a small smile. He gently gave one of the boxes to Berwald.

"Good afternoon, Denmark."

"What do you want?" 

Lukas and Berwald said at the same time. Mathias smiled brightly, showing him a box. "Well, Me and Berwald-"

"Berwald and I."

"Berwald and I got you a late birthday gift!" Mathias smiled a gummy smiled. He looked so excited to give his gift. Lukas sighed and grabbed the narrow box, unwrapping it and opening the box, he sighed.

"Oh, a violin." 

Mathias' smile lowered just a slight bit. "Do you like it?" 

Lukas looked at Mathias in an 'uh' look. "It's cool." 

Mathias felt so nice right there. He felt so proud of the violin. He took so much time on finding money for that expensive ass violin. It took him months and multiple things and many people to help him find money. He was watched Berwald unwrap the box for him as Lukas was still looking at the violin, unsure if he was ever going to use it. 

"Here I unwrapped it for you. I hope you like it." He said deeply. It was a complete book series from Lukas' favourite author. A red sticker saying "€20.00" laughed at his face as Lukas pushed the €1400 violin into Mathias chest and excitedly grabbed the books. 

"Berwald! Holy shit! How did you know that I love this author?" Lukas exclaimed. Berwald rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Well, I was at my local chain book store and I came across this. I like this author and I thought you might like these kinds of books." 

Lukas hugged the Swede's large frame in thanks. Lukas jumped up and down in excitement and completely forgot about the violin and Mathias. 

"D-do you still like the violin?" Mathias asked unstably. 

"Shut up! Oh my gosh I got the books!" Lukas hugged the pack of books. Mathias frowned and lowered his hands. 

"Do you still want the violin?" 

"I don't care what you do with it! Go away! I'm so excited! Thanks Berwald!" Lukas smiled so bright, Mathias heart shook in sadness. Another time he failed to make Lukas happy. 

... 

The next day, at the world meeting, Mathias held the violin, instead of re-wrapping it again, he just stuck a bow into it. He walked up to Lovino. 

"Hey Lovino." Lovino looked up from his phone. He raised his eyes, bit expecting Mathias to be there. 

"Oh, hello Mathias. How are you?" He asked. Mathias stood there with the violin behind his back. 

"I'm good. So I know your birthday is a week from now and I thought I could give you a gift!" He exclaimed. From afar, Lukas spotted the Dane talking to Lovino. He didn't expect them to be talking but he knew they were good friends, though.

"Oh, Mathias you should ha- Holy motherfucking shit!" Lovino screamed. He was astonished at the instrument in front of him. "Holy shit." 

"I hope you like it!" Mathias smiled a bit. He held the violin in front of the shaking Italian. 

"Oh my gosh. H-how? I don't like it. I'M FUCKING OBSESSED! It looks so expensive!" Lovino held up the violin to his face and finely inspected the violin. 

"Well, I was supposed to give this to someone else but they didn't like it." Mathias said as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

"That person must be out of their mind! Thank you so much!" Lovino took Mathias' hand and shook it harshly. The Italian ran away in excitement to show the violin to his friends. Lukas stood there in shock. 'How dare he!' He thought. 'That was my violin!' As Mathias bent down to sit on the chair, he expected a face struck with guilt, guilt of giving away HIS gift, but instead Mathias had a smirk on his face and was nodding to himself, feeling proud because of how happy Lovino looked. Mathias smiled as Lukas grew in absolute anger. 

...

Mathias sat at his desk at the Nordic house. Buried in paperwork, he sighed. He slumped back in his chair until a knock on the door startled him. 

"Come in!" He shouted. 

"Mathias?" Berwald popped his head into the office. 

"Oh come in." Mathias sat up straight as Berwald sat down at his desk. "Wassup?" 

"Oh I'm just so tired." Berwald lightly stated. 

"Yeah. Me too." Mathias breathed out. 

Berwald leaned in a little bit. "Yeah, um, sorry about the gift thing. I know you really like Lukas and you tried really hard to get that violin." 

"Nah dude, it's okay. He didn't like the violin and it isn't your fault that he liked those damn books." Mathias sighed. "It's just, Lukas likes you so much more than me and I wish I made him smile so easily. You do nothing and he head over heels!" 

Berwald clapped his teeth together quietly, trying to find what to say. "Well, he likes something about you." 

"Yeah? Like what?" 

Berwald thought for a while until a thought hit him. "Oh! Remember those chocolates you gave him last Christmas? He loved those." 

"Yeah. Because it was Swedish chocolate." 

"You gave it to him." He tried to convince the Dane but the Mathias shook his head. 

"Nah, there's no hope for him. He was so freaking happy when you were in a Union with him." Mathias grabbed a pen and put the back side to his lip and played with it. 

"He seemed chill when he was with in a Union with you." 

"He said he'd rather die than be married to me again, then went to you." 

Berwald sighed. "Yeah, that does sound bad. I'll try to steer Nor to you. It'll do something." 

"I doubt that Lukas would even see me." 

Mathias huffed a breath of air and shook his head while Berwald did the same. 

"Anyway, what did you do with that violin?" 

"Gave it to South Italy." 

"What! That was so expensive! Why give it to him?" 

"Lukas said he didn't care what I did to that violin. So I gave it to a person that would appreciate my gifts." Mathias shrugged. 

"Gosh, he must be so pissed." 

... 

"I'm so PISSED!" Lukas screamed at Mathias. "Why the HELL would you do that?" 

Mathias frowned. "You said you didn't care what to did with it." 

"But I didn't know you'd give it away!"

"You seemed so unemotionally uninterested with it! Why do you want it now?" 

Lukas didn't know what to say. In all honesty, the only reason he wanted the violin is because he liked gifts, no matter if he liked it or not. 

"You seemed so excited for 3 books that Berwald came across to and spent like 2 seconds buying while you seemed like throwing the violin into garbage after I left that day. It took me months to get €2000 for that thing PLUS a plan to get you a free violin if you broke that one and all I got was a "cool"" 

"Berwald isn't in this." 

Berwald looked up from his newspaper. And looked at the two men fighting. 

"Kinda is." Mathias and Berwald said at the same time. 

"How?" Lukas crossed his arms. 

"You've been SO attracted to Sweden and barely see what the hell I do!" Matthias raised his hands. 

Lukas furrowed his eyebrows. He started walking up to his room. "I'm never talking to you again!" He shouted. 

Mathias sighed. He went downstairs to get ready for bed. 

... 

"Mathias." A voice whispered. 

"Mathias." It spoke again. 

"Yeah? Who's there?" Mathias opened his eyes to blurry vision.

"It's me." The voice responded.

Mathias sat up and looked at the figure across the bed from him. "Oh! Me! Like I know who that is." He rubbed his eyes and saw the blonde man sitting on his bed. 

"It's Berwald." 

"Oh. Okay. What's up? It's 3:00am." 

"I thought you got lonely. Can I sleep with you?" 

"Um okay." 

Mathias scooted over to the other side of his king size bed, moving the blanket over his lap as both of the men were sitting up. 

"How Lukas has been treating you has kind of bothering me lately..." 

"Oh sorry to worry you." 

Mathias sighed and started at the Swede's blue eyes. "I should really talk to him how I feel." 

"Sure," 

"I mean like if it's bothering me, then u should tell him what I feel. Right?" 

"Right."

Mathias and Berwald were just sitting there, on Mathias bed, examining each other's face. Both men had an empty glare, both men knew they needed something. And before they both knew it, they, at the same time, they swiftly leaned in for a kiss, a very sloppy, tongue-y and filled with biting and tiny kisses.

Emil, in his plaid pyjamas, walked up to Mathias' room, annoyed because his bed was creaking and he heard it from his room. His pyjama pants was pooling a bit around his ankles, so he was careful to not trip. He neared the door, surprised that the door was opened but no light on. The moonlight seeped into the basement hallway. Emil rubbed his eyes and his vision was still blurry. He heard small moaning. And stood in the door frame, still rubbing his eyes. 

"Mathias, please stop moving. You're bed is creaking an-" Emil saw what was in front of him and ran back to his room, slipping on his pyjamas and falling over. He made fell in a way where it was a very small thud that Berwald and Mathias thought was a part of the AC. Hell, they didn't even notice that Emil saw them vacuuming their faces. Emil's sleepy voice was so faint, you can barely hear it up close. 

Emil ran back to his room and slammed the door shut. He slid down and covered his face. 

"what the hell!" 

The two men in the other room parted. Breathing heavily, Mathias smiled. Berwald did right after. They touched foreheads and rubbed there noses together. 

"I liked that." Mathias whispered. Berwald got up and felt the cold tiles on his feet. He closed the door and jumped back into bed. 

"Let's continue?" 

"Yup." 

... 

Emil sat at the breakfast table, eyes twitching and still. Lukas placed a plate of toasted bread and a side of jam. Emil jumped in his seat and was snapped back into reality. Lukas sat down and took a sip out of his black coffee. 

"What's wrong Ice?" Tino asked as he looked over his shoulder. 

Emil stuttered. "Um, nothing. Something happened last night." 

Lukas' attention shifted to his little brother. "What?" 

"Nothing really!" 

"It wouldn't be nothing if it kept you up at night. Here, you can have a boiled egg." Tino placed a boiled egg on his plate. 

"Thanks." 

Lukas crossed his legs and suddenly became petty. "Spill." 

"Well... I shouldn't." 

"Morning, fam." Mathias greeted as he sat down, Berwald behind him. The three noticed that they were both were still in there pyjama pants and shirtless, even more baffled as both men came up from the basement. Berwald and Lukas' rooms were upstairs, Tino's was beside the kitchen on the main floor and Mathias and Emil's rooms were in the basement. It was odd how Berwald came up from downstairs. 

"Oh Berwald." Tino stuttered. "When did you go downstairs?" 

Mathias stared at Berwald in horror but not noticeable for Lukas and Tino. 

"I went downstairs earlier in the morning, about 7." Berwald nodded and took an egg and laid it on his plate. 

"Yeah. Show me things... for paperwork." Mathias mumbled as he took a sip of coffee provided by Tino. 

"So," Lukas uncrossed his legs and leaned in, leaning on the table with his elbows. "Are you gonna get my violin back?" 

"Why would I?" 

Lukas sighed and rolled his eyes. "Tck. You're such a moron, I hope you choke on a dick one day." 

"I think he was choking on one last night." Emil mumbled fast, coughed and then took a sip out of his mug. 

"Pardon?" Berwald asked.

"Nothing!" Emil boomed. 

"Okay..." 

Lukas stood up and tucked in his chair, not making any sound. "Utter foolishness. I'm gonna get ready for later. Thanks Tino for breakfast." 

"No problem!"

Lukas jogged up the stairs as little thuds was heard from the four. Lukas heard a ringing from the office room. Sighing, he picked it up. 

As the four men sat in the dining room, Tino still bringing in food, Emil drowning in awkwardness and Berwald and Mathias looking at each other, smiling or winking. Emil sinked into HIS seat and hid his face with a random book he saw lying on the long table. 

"Tino!" Lukas yelled from upstairs. 

"Yes?" Tino yelled back, placing a mug of coffee in front of Emil. 

"The phone! It's for you!" 

"'Kay!" Tino removed his mitts and rushed upstairs. 

Emil, standing up and flattening his attire, awkwardly announced he was going to the bathroom. Berwald and Mathias looked at eachother, back at Emil and shrugged. Emil rushed out the room but peered around the corner. Mathias lightly laughed. Berwald looked up from the newspaper. 

"What?" 

"Nothing." 

Berwald smiled and got up. "It's something." He waddled behind Mathias to see him holding his abnormally large phone under the table to see a photo of naked Berwald, sleeping and drooling after a night of "Bro Talk". 

"You look cute." Mathias smiled as he looked at Berwald, giving a light kiss on the lips. Emil, mouth gapping open, was left speechless. 

"Hey," Berwald whispered. 

"What?" 

"When Lukas and Tino leave for the market and Emil goes out with Hong Kong, wanna do something?" Berwald whispered, implying for the Do. Berwald whispered a bit loud enough for Emil to hear as the teen bursts around the corner. 

"See! That's the foolishness that kept me up all night last night!" Emil yelled. "Utter foolishness!" 

"What?" Mathias muttered. 

"Oh don't what me. I knew you two did last night, eating each other's faces and covering your necks with foundation this morning! You aren't slick!" Emil yelled even louder, leaving the two dumbfounded. 

They didn't know what to do. They couldn't let anyone know what they were doing and if someone did, tension would spread around and Lukas would get even more infuriated with Mathias. 

"Emil!" 

"What?!" 

Mathias and Berwald shook in fear. "We will pay you not tell anyone." 

Emil eyed them in confusion. "Do you think I'm that easy to bribe? Am I just a confused, angst teenager-" 

"We'll buy you cake." Mathias cut in. 

"Oh, got me there." Emil stopped. "Just don't do that nonsense again."

\----

To be continued


End file.
